Of Ice and Fire
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Ice and Fire are a few of the most powerful elements in the world, but both elements despise each other greatly. The Birds of Fire and Ice made peace, and have been sealed away. 400 years later, a great evil has come back to spread the flames, and only one Pokémon can stop them. With the help of her friend and 2 children, the well known Ice Queen will fight against Fire with Ice.
1. The Uprising

**Of Ice and Fire**

 **Prologue:**

 **The Uprising**

* * *

Fire and Ice,

Two opposite elements with different powers and desires.

Fire, burns through anything. Destroys wood, steel, the living, the non-living. Fire is a power that is known for destruction.

Ice, freezes anything solid. Even at the harshest, it can turn anything to snow or frozen blocks. Ice is a power that is also known for destruction.

Long ago, there was a battle between the two elements, and it resulted in many casualties on the living and nonliving, bringing either a burning death, or a frozen death.

Articuno, the Bird of Ice, made an agreement with Moltres, the Bird of Fire, to never fight again. And thus, fire and ice made peace. But will that message go towards the hearts of other the living and nonliving?

It depends. Both birds have been sealed away from others, never to be heard from again, but some day.

They will come back.

* * *

July 13,

The depths of Galion Woods

5: 35 am

* * *

An Eevee wearing an explorer hat was wandering around the darkness that is Galion Woods in Unova. It was wearing a high-tech carry-on bag on its back, wearing an Everstone around its neck, and its back legs were wrapped in bandages. The Eevee's height was two inches shorter than a normal Eevee, looking like a small little fox to a Turtwig, and its fluffy tail was five inches longer than a normal Eevee, which is the most noticeable.

Behind the Eevee was another Eevee, only different. This Eevee was a bit bigger than the first Eevee, and a bit bigger than normal Eevees as well. It was three feet bigger than a normal Eevee, and its ears were three inches shorter. And the Eevee was wearing a blue jacket, glasses, and an Everstone around its neck.

"Leslie, how far is it now?" The second Eevee asked, slightly annoyed.

The first Eevee, known as Leslie, turned around and looked at the second Eevee, "Don't worry, Raul. It's not too far anymore. I can feel it in my paws that we're getting close."

"Getting close? You've been saying that for the past ten minutes!" the second Eevee yelled angrily, now known as Raul.

"Oh please, brother. I just know I am. It's here somewhere," Leslie said, feeling excited.

True to what Raul said, since both Eevee siblings started walking, Leslie kept on saying that she can feel that they're close. But in reality, they were walking in circles. Since then, Raul started getting tired and scoffed.

"Sis, can you be honest with yourself and admit that we're lost?" Raul asked bitterly.

"Lost! No no no! I won't admit that!" She shouts fiercely, making Raul back away and bump into a tree, knocking his glasses off.

"Damnit Leslie! Where are my glasses?!" Raul shouts angrily, placing his paws around to find his glasses. Leslie sighed as she sees Raul's glasses on the ground. She looks at her high-tech backpack as a claw came out and picks them up. Then she turns Raul around as the claw places the glasses on his face.

"Thank you. Now please, just admit it. Even you know we're lost in this damn forest," Raul stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Argh! Alright, I admit. We're lost. If only you brought the map like I asked," Leslie complained.

"Thank you. Now I know I forgot to bring the map, but you know how I have short term memory loss on an occasion," Raul reminded his sister.

Leslie giggled a bit and nudges her Eevee brother, "Aw shush. I know. Okay, maybe if we could explore more of Galion Woods, we could find the Phoenix Temple. Now I know you must be pretty tired by now, but we can rest if you want," Leslie smiled at her Eevee brother.

Raul shakes his head, "Nah, let's look. As much as I find this nonsense, I suppose we can look around."

"YES! Oh thank you, brother! Now come on before I have to drag your behind," Leslie said as she started to skip happily around the woods. Raul shakes his head in disbelief and follows.

"Slow down a bit, Leslie. I'm having a hard time catching up-WHOA!" Raul screamed, and it was because he fell into a pitfall and is now sliding down a stone pathway.

Leslie widen her eyes after hearing her brother scream as she traced back to where the scream came from, and sees the pitfall.

"RAUL!"

* * *

Raul continued to slide down the pathway until he hits rock bottom, falling on his behind as his glasses flies off his face.

"Crap! My glasses!" He screamed as his scream made an echo. Raul gets up and shakes his head and places his paws around, looking for his glasses. By then, Leslie slides down and lands safely without harm.

"Oh thank the Legendary Pokémon you're safe. I thought I lost you," Leslie sighed of relief.

"Where are we? I can't even see," Raul stated, still looking for his glasses. Leslie walks up to her brother, and sees his glasses. She then picks the glasses up with the claw from her backpack and places them on Raul's face.

"Thank you, sis," Raul adjusted his glasses and looks around.

Where the two Eevee siblings are right now is a stone temple, made of grey rocks and a red pathway leading to the temple. And there were torches hanging on the walls.

"This is it. The Phoenix Temple. Ooooh boy! Come on Raul," Leslie then runs forward as Raul followed.

"Wait up, Leslie!" Raul shouts as he runs after Leslie, hoping she doesn't get hurt.

Leslie stopped running as soon as she sees a statue of the Legendary Bird of Fire, Moltres. Leslie's eyes sparkled in awe as soon as she sees the statue.

"OOOH MY GOD! THIS IS IT!" Leslie yells and jumps around happily, doing spins and dances. Raul finally was able to catch up to his sister and groans.

"Couldn't you at least wait for me, Leslie?" Raul asked, feeling annoyed.

"NO! OH MAN, THIS IS SOO COOL! I WONDER WHAT WE CAN FIND HERE!" Leslie runs towards the statue of Moltres and places her left front paw on it. "OOH! AND IT'S WARM TOO! SO COOL! SO EPIC! OOOH BOY, I WISH I CAN MEET MOLTRES SOME DAY, OR ARTICUNO! OR BOTH!"

"Well, one good thing about that is they both stopped fighting many years ago. So meeting both Legendary Birds wouldn't be so much of a problem," Raul pointed out.

"I know, right? Can you imagine both of the Legendary Birds of Fire and Ice coming back some day? If that happens, Zapdos won't be so lonely. Wow, this is so cool," Leslie said, giggling a bit.

"Well alright. We found the Phoenix Temple, now how about we get out of here before something bad happens," Raul suggested.

"Oh pfft! Like anything will happen while I'm here. Don't you worry, brother. I'm here to protect you with my speed, power, and high-tech backpack," Leslie giggled as a mechanical flamethrower came out of the carry-on bag as it lit up a small flame before shooting out a big flamethrower, almost hitting Raul.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!" Raul screamed in fright, ducking down from the flamethrower.

Just then, the sound of moaning was heard throughout the temple, startling the Eevee siblings. They both looked around, getting their guard up as a hand broke through the ground, startling both Eevees as a rotten corpse of a Monferno came out of the ground. Its eyes were flaming red, its skin was a darker shade of orange, some of its bones were exposed, and it looked molted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Raul screamed in fright.

"RUN!" Leslie and Raul started running from the rotten corpse of Monferno, but their escape was soon cut off by 2 more rotten corpses. They were a Magmar and a Pyroar, also with flaming red eyes and almost close to the horrible state the Monferno was.

"CRAP! WE'RE CUT OFF!" Raul yells in fright.

"EAT THIS, YOU UNDEAD CREEPS!" A mechanical water cannon came out of Leslie's carry-on bag as it shoots out high pressured water at the 2 rotten corpses, knocking them over. "GO GO GO!"

Both Leslie and Raul jumps over the knocked over corpses and starts running, but Raul then falls through the ground as a sharp edge cuts off Raul's Everstone off his neck as he fell.

"LESLIE!"

Leslie stops running as she turns around to see Raul not there. "Raul? Brother?" Leslie runs to back, only to see a hole in the ground, but she also sees Raul's necklace hanging from the sharp edge.

"Oh no. His Everstone," Leslie grabs the Everstone necklace with her claw from her backpack, and looks down at the ground, "RAUL!"

Raul continues to fall as he then lands on ground, but the ground was red, as well as his surroundings. He adjusted his glasses as he realized what he's surrounded by.

Fire Stones. He was surrounded by Fire Stones. A lot of them. Luckily, he's not standing on one, otherwise he would evolve into a Flareon.

Raul looks up to see the hole he fell through way up in the air. "LESLIE!"

"RAUL! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Leslie yelled in worry.

"YES, I'M OKAY! JUST GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'LL DIE HERE IF THOSE UNDEAD POKÉMON CATCHES UP TO YOU!" Raul yells.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE TOGETHER!" Leslie yells, having bitter tears in her eyes.

"I'LL BE OKAY! TRUST ME! JUST GO! I'LL MEET YOU OUTSIDE!" Raul mutters to himself, saying "somehow."

Leslie was reluctant on leaving her brother behind, but she noticed that the 3 Fire Type Pokémon corpses were catching up to her as she panics and runs away from them.

Raul looks around the Fire Stones he was surrounded by, until a ghost appears from all the Fire Stones. The ghost was a Flareon, but really odd looking. The tip of the Flareon's ears looks like they were chipped off, there was a gaping hole on all four of the Flareon's paws, its orange fur was a really dark shade of orange, its eyes were red with black iris surrounding the red eyes, and its furry tail was actually just smoke.

Raul looked really terrified at the sight of the Flareon as it approached Raul and giggled sinisterly.

"Well what do we have here?" The Flareon circled around Raul, scaring him more than usual as he lowered his head.

"A new vessel for my fiery soul," The Flareon chuckled sinisterly.

"New vessel? What are you talking about?" Raul asked, getting away from fear and into confusion.

The Flareon giggled sinisterly, "I mean you, little one. Good thing you don't have that stupid Everstone, otherwise, I won't be in control of you. Now, you are now under my control."

Just then, a corpse of a Charizard appeared behind Raul and grabs him. Raul screams in fear as the Charizard throws Raul at the many Fire Stones. Raul then started glowing, but a dark aura surrounds him as the Fire Stones glowed violently red.

"Yes. Yes! YES! OOOOH BABY! I'M BACK! BACK WITH A VENGEANCE! AFTER 400 YEARS OF BEING TRAPPED HERE, I'M FINALLY BACK!" The Flareon yells excitedly, watching Raul evolve.

"Back? What do you mean back?!" Raul shouts angrily.

"Little Eevee? Hehehe, you shall soon find out. For now, you are my new vessel for me to CONTROL!"

* * *

"BACK AWAY, YOU UNDEAD CREEPS!" Leslie yells as she fires high pressured water at the many Fire Type corpses, trying to get out of the Phoenix Temple and wait for Raul. Just then, the corpses began to run past Leslie and gather at the entrance of the temple. Leslie looks over to see what's going on, when all of a sudden, a big burst of flames engulfed the Fire Type corpses as Leslie runs away from the flames and exits the temple before a howling horn sound of fire was heard.

When the flames died down, Leslie looks over to see that the corpses were not corpses anymore. Instead, they were fully skinned and normalized, but they still have the flaming eyes.

"Oh crap!" Leslie shakes in fright. She can see the many Fire Type Pokémon excited to be back to normal, but what she saw that really surprised her, was the now coming Flareon that Raul saw before, despite that Leslie never saw the Flareon. The Charizard was also coming from behind the Flareon as the said Eeveelution smirked with a sinister look in its eyes.

"Raul? Is that you?" Leslie whispered to herself.

"Tonight! WE SHALL RISE!" the Flareon yells excitedly, as the Fire Types cheered.

"AND WE SHALL WATCH THIS WORLD BURN!"

* * *

 **Hey everybody. Virizion 2.6 here.**

 **Now this is a project I've been wanting to do for a long time, and I finally now have the chance. I know this is pretty short, but I try my best. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this Prologue chapter and I'll be posting more of this soon. Virizion 2.6, OUT!**


	2. Master of Ice, Queen of the Cold

**Of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Master of Ice, Queen of the Cold**

* * *

 **4 days before the events of the Phoenix Temple**

 **July 10**

 **Cationic Village, Unova**

 **7:34 pm**

* * *

It was a cold, winter day, but oddly, it was suppose to be seventy degrees today. Well, that's because there is a special Ice Type Pokémon whose presence can be cold. Not cold as in she's mean and harmful. Cold as in, icy cold, but I'm not going into introductions with our main character yet, but let's focus on the setting.

Cationic Village. The one town in Unova where only Pokémon are the residents of the town (Funny thing is that there are no humans existing in this world). Each Pokémon has a happy living style, job, or daily routine in this town. The village does has it's history for its….strange cold weather. This town, along with anything that surrounds it, can have its snowy weather all the time. Even when it's really hot, this cold weather prevents the heat from getting to the village, which is very impressive. Normally, the snow would melt in heated conditions, but it doesn't. It just ignores the heat completely.

You are probably wondering why this such thing happens. Could it be a paranormal phenomena? A curse to the village? If you think that, you're wrong. The interesting snowy weather is caused by a special Pokémon with fantastic ice powers. This town inhabits a special Ice Type Pokémon who is immune to any Fire Type move, and only Steel Type Pokémon are able to break the ice this Pokémon creates. Interesting enough, she can also freeze Fire Type Pokémon solid. And normally, Fire Types would just melt their way through the ice, but nope. They're encased in ice by this Ice Type Pokémon with ease. What is this Pokémon you ask? Allow me to show you.

In the village, there were a few children Pokémon playing in the snow. They were either doing snowball fights, making snow angels, or building Pokémon with the snow. The parents of these children were having fun themselves with a frozen pond, ice skating.

"Look out below!" A Pikachu shouts as he slides off the roof like a slide and jumps off an icy ramp. A Sneasel, Corphish, and Chespin watched in shock as they went after him.

"Larry! Are you nuts?!" Sneasel asked while chasing after him.

"Don't worry Jessie! I'll be fine!" Larry shouts as he noticed that he was heading to a frozen pond. "Uh oh!"

"LARRY!" Jessie jumps up, but fails to grab Larry. Larry closed his eyes, not wanting to see himself get hurt, until a ice slide was formed and Larry landed on the slide and slides down. He slips on the ice after he stood up, but gets up again and regains balance.

"Larry? How many times have I told you not to do these stunts anymore?" Larry looks up to see who asked the question.

Jessie, Corphish and Chespin arrived at where Larry was and widen their eyes.

In front of Larry was a Glaceon, but the Glaceon was a little thinner than a normal Glaceon. In fact, her body was sleek and smooth. Her flesh ribbons were 2 inches longer than normal and her eyes were dazzling. And finally, her presence made cold air in the surrounding area.

"Uh oh…" Jessie, the Corphish and Chespin backs away from the Glaceon.

"The I-I-I-I-I-Ice Queen, F-F-F-F-Freezicore," Larry stutters.

Freezicore. The Glaceon with the very ice powers described not too long ago. She is well known for being an Ice Queen, but in reality, she's not really a queen. It's just a nice nickname the town folks gave her for her impressive ice powers.

"Larry? How many times have I told you not to do any of those dangerous stunts this week?" Freezicore asked the Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, your majesty! I just wanted to have fun!" Larry shouts nervously.

Freezicore sighs and gives Larry a smile. "Larry, this is the third time I have to save you from your ridiculous stunts. Just because there is snow all over the village doesn't mean it's safe. You could have gotten seriously hurt if you're not careful," Freezicore scolded.

Larry looks down, "I'm sorry, your majesty."

Freezicore looks over to Jessie, Corphish and Chespin. "As for the rest of you, be careful as well. Unlike Larry's stunts, you could also end up seriously hurt from even not doing risky things. Now I expect all of you to be careful next time, unless you want to stay at home after being grounded by your parents."

"No no no no," The three Pokémon stuttered nervously.

"Good. Glad you got the message. Go ahead and have fun in the snow," Freezicore smiled as she started walking off.

"Phew. I thought she would be mad," Corphish admits.

"Me too. At least she's reasonable, right Monica?" Jessie asked the Chespin known as Monica.

"Of course. Now…" Monica reaches down to the snow and throws some at the three friends. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Freezicore looked over to see the four Pokémon having fun with their snowball fight as she giggles and walks off towards the hill.

* * *

At the top of the hill, which had a great view of Cationic Village, there was a small house made of solid concrete as Freezicore opens the door and walks inside. While the whole cabin was made of stone, the inside was mostly covered in ice and had normal furniture. There was a table fit for at least four Pokémon to sit in, with additional chairs, and a chandelier made of ice that sparkled with the light.

There was also a front room, that has a comfy couch along with a playpen and book shelves with books, of course, on it. There was also a TV in the room, hanging on the wall.

The next room is one of the two bedrooms. This was Freezicore's room, which is covered in ice. There was a nice queen size bed with icy blue bedsheets (see what I did there?), a nice picture of herself battling a Magmortar hanging on the wall, and the whole room itself was sparkling.

Finally, the second bedroom. This bedroom wasn't covered in ice. Instead, it was a normal room with book shelves focusing on magic, a nice bed also with ice blue bedsheets, but there was also another bed on the other side of the room. Only, this one was smaller, and almost resembles a crib. The difference is that there wasn't the bars surrounding the bed, as the smaller bed had floral bedsheets.

"Hm? My children still aren't home yet?" Freezicore questions, tilting her head in confusion, until an Eevee runs passed and startled her a little.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what? I pelted my big sis with so many snowballs today!" The Eevee shouts excitedly, running around the house. The Eevee obviously was male.

This is Freezicore's son, Orinesh. He's a bit of an energetic little boy. A bit _too_ energetic. He really looks up to his mother and wants to be like her. Powerful, agile, immune to fire, all of that. Not only that, but he gets really excited about talking about his mother to his friends that it makes it sound like he's bragging. But aside from his personality, he's just an adorable little Eevee.

"Orinesh? You and Aurora didn't do another snowball fight, did you?" Freezicore asked, giggling a bit.

"You bet! And it was so much fun!" Orinesh shouts excitedly, bouncing around in joy.

Freezicore giggled again as an anime sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. "Okay Orinesh. I think you're getting all excited again. Also, where is Aurora anyway?"

"Over here," Freezicore turns around to see another Glaceon coming inside the house, except this Glaceon is different from Freezicore.

The Glaceon was more shorter than Freezicore by 3 feet. Her flesh ribbons were at normal length to a regular Glaceon, and her ears were 3 inches longer than normal. Other than that, she looked pretty normal for a Glaceon, except the most noticeable object on the Glaceon was an eye patch over her left eye. This is Freezicore's daughter, Aurora.

"Ah, Aurora? We were just talking about you," Freezicore smiles at her daughter.

"I know. I could hear Orinesh shouting while I was climbing up here," Aurora replied bitterly.

"Pfft! You just can't handle the fact that I easily beaten you in snowball fights," Orinesh boasts.

"At least I'm not that excited over something," Aurora rolled her eyes(?) and giggled a bit.

"Well I'm glad you both are here. You best be at a good behavior level next week because Ivory's coming back from her vacation," Freezicore announced.

"After 2 months of being at….wherever she was at, she's coming back to Cationic Village?" Aurora asked.

"Of course. Now I know you two are on each other's nerves a lot, but can you try to be nice to one another?" Freezicore asked.

"Hey, Aurora never gets on my nerves. It's mostly me that gets on her nerves," Orinesh chuckles and runs around the house.

"You can say that again," Aurora groans in annoyance as she goes to one of the bedrooms and closed the door.

"HEY! We share that room you know?!" Orinesh shouts, jumps to turn the knob and runs inside the room.

Freezicore just rolled her eyes and walks outside. She was standing on the snowy hillside, watching all of the town folks of Cationic Village play in the snow and smiled at the sight. Everyone was having fun or relaxing in the snow, but mostly having fun.

 _So you guys are wondering how I'm the reason why I caused a snowy ice land in Cationic Village. Well it's pretty cool to be honest, and no. I wasn't trying to make a pun. I'm actually serious. As you lovely viewers are aware, my name is Freezicore. I'm a Glaceon with the power to make the weather cold, as well freeze anything solid. And yeah, the author is correct about me able to freeze Fire Types solid. Now before I can go into how I was able to make Cationic Village into an ice world, let me give you some background._

 _Around two hundred years ago, I was pretty much a traveler Glaceon. And when I arrived at Cationic Village for the first time….it wasn't that great. It was pretty much an unfriendly town, filled with Fire Type Pokémon who are both unfriendly and ruthless to town folks and outsiders of the village. And something about those Fire Types can tick me off when they act ruthless. I know what I had to do, so I fought the Fire Type Pokémon, froze them and kicked them out of town. From there, the village folks were happy that the Fire Types were gone, and they thanked me for this. Although, I did want to continue my travels, but I decided to stay at the village and bring them the happiness they need. By making the town full of snow, and they honestly love it. Okay, at first they hated it, but after some considerations, they got used to it and have fun, and then they start to love it. Since then, the town has been the same for two hundred years, and yeah, I lived for that long. Actually longer than two hundred years. Heh, try four hundred years. Yeah, that's how old I am. Unbelieveable right? Well it's true._

 _Aside from that, my ice powers are pretty something. Now there are some Fire Type Pokémon that live in the village, but they don't pose a threat to the village, or me. So they can stay for as long as they like. But for those Fire Types that actually do pose a threat, they'll have to deal with me first. Anyway, let me get to my two children. Hehe, the cute little Eevee is my son, Orinesh. He's a bit energetic for his age, and he's only six years old. Not only that, but he can be a handful to take care of. And the Glaceon with the eye patch is my daughter, Aurora. She was my first child and a very smart girl. She has the same ice powers as I do, but she uses them for only battle or magic. She can heal even the worst of injuries with a magic mist. Like let's say you're worn out from a battle, and you can barely even stand because you used all your strength in battle. Well, Aurora can use her magic healing mist to recover all of your strength and make you feel much more better, which is really useful. And Ivory? Well I'll talk about her some other time. Now let's get back from my thoughts and into reality._

* * *

Freezicore smiled at how the town folks were having fun in the snow, but then something caught her eye. Entering the town were two Fire Types, one fully evolved Pokémon and one pre-evolved. One was a Typhlosion that was wearing a blue bandana and has a bag strapped around its waist, while the other was a Vulpix wearing a cute cowboy hat. Freezicore grew suspicious on the two Fire Type Pokémon as she walks down the hill.

The town folks saw the two Fire Types entering the town as the Vulpix approached a Serperior, "Hello there. My friend and I are wondering if you have a place to stay at. We're really tired from our long travels."

"Tired? Hmm….well, we certainly do have a place for you to settle in at," the Serperior notified.

"Oh that would be splendid. But might I ask, why is the weather in this town so cold?" The Typhlosion asked, "I mean, it doesn't bother me very much, but I'm curious. There is snow everywhere."

"Well, the reason why is because we have a Glaceon resident here who can make this type of weather happen, no matter if the weather is hot outside. She has these incredible ice powers that allows her to make all of this happen. And from my experiences, the kids really do enjoy playing in the snow," the Serperior explained.

"Interesting. Very interesting. And who might be the name of this Glaceon?" The Typhlosion asked curiously.

"Oh, well her name is-"

"Freezicore." The Typhlosion and Vulpix looks over to see Freezicore walking towards them. The Vulpix smiled and runs to Freezicore.

"Hi there! It's nice to meet you!" Vulpix shouts giddily. Freezicore was taken aback from the loud shouting, but she recomposed herself and smiled at the Vulpix.

"Pardon my friend here. Her enthusiasm is contagious. Allow me to introduce ourselves, miss Freezicore." The Typhlosion bows to Freezicore and cleared his throat, "My name is Clarence and this is my friend, Emelia. We came from Éclater City."

"Éclater City? That place is full of Fire Type Pokémon. How could we know that you two aren't part of the Infernos?" Freezicore asked, looking at the two Fire Types with suspicion.

"Oh no no no," Clarence shakes his head, "We are not associated with the Infernos. I promise. We have nothing to do with them."

"Yeah. We don't have anything to do with them. We both are just friendly Fire Type Pokémon," Emelia said, slightly shaking.

"Well that's good. This town used to be infested with the Infernos before I came and kicked them out. Although, we do have a few Fire Types living here, but they're all friendly. So you both are welcomed to stay here," Freezicore smiled.

"Thank you very much," Clarence bows.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the Cationic Inn. You both can stay there for the night," Freezicore told the two Fire Types.

"Ooh! Can we Clarence? Can we stay?" Emelia asked.

"Alright Emelia. We can stay," Clarence answered.

"Heh, follow me then. I'm sure you'll have a pleasant time here," Freezicore then starts leading the two Fire Types to the Cationic Inn as both Fire Types followed.

* * *

Freezicore and the two Fire Types soon arrived at the inn as Clarence looks around the inn. "Very nice. I love the detail."

The detail was very nice indeed. The lobby was large with walls painted with a bright yellow color, with icy decorations and a main desk in the far end of the room. There was an icy chandelier hanging on the ceiling with candle sticks lit up with gems hanging on the side, and a icy blue colored carpet in the very center of the lobby, with some decorated icicles on the floor sewed on the rug. And finally, there was a coffee table with a coffee machine plugged into the wall, with two chairs and plastic cups stacked on the table.

"Isn't it neat? Some of the icy decors were made by me. I got to say that it is great," Freezicore said.

"I see. Very unique," Clarence nods while Emelia runs to the main desk and rings the bell.

"Hello? Anyone here? We like to stay here for the night," Emelia called out, waiting for an answer. Then an Infernape came from under the desk with a smile, slightly startling Emelia.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Cationic Inn. Sorry, I dropped my pencil under the desk and went to pick it up. My name is John and I'm the doorman of the inn," John introduced.

"Oh that's okay. Um, we'd like to stay here for the night," Emelia said, returning a smile.

"For how long will you be staying?" John asked, writing down what Emelia told him on a sketchpad.

"Um…."

"Two weeks minimum. We will be here for some time," Clarence answered for Emelia.

"Ahh okay then. Very well. I'll make an acception," John then writes down the reservation, "alright then. That will be a mere one hundred and forty-five dollars please."

"Gladly," Clarence takes out the exact amount of money and hands it to John. John takes the money and gives Clarence the keys with a keychain labeled 54.

"Room 54. Got it!" Emelia shouts excitedly.

"Alright. Thank you very much. Come on Emelia," Clarence then starts going upstairs. Emelia was going to follow, until she turns around to face Freezicore, "thanks for bringing us here."

Freezicore smiled and nods, "You're welcome. If you two need anything, I'll be either around town or up on the hill."

"Got it. Have a nice day," Emelia said and runs up the stairs.

"Hehe, what a nice Vulpix," Freezicore giggles and exits the inn.

* * *

Inside Room 54, Emelia was jumping on the bed while Clarence was drinking a cup of tea on a chair next to a coffee table. The room consist of a light blue colored walls, with two twin size beds that has velvet red bedsheets, and a TV that shows a few channels Emelia likes to watch.

Clarence was in deep thought about Freezicore. Something about her led him with wonder. Emelia was pretty curious about what Clarence was thinking as she smirks and shoots out a Flame Burst from her mouth at Clarence, startling him.

"Emelia!" He shouts angrily, which the said Vulpix giggles in amusement.

"Yes?" Emelia asked, giggling. Clarence just rolled his eyes and looks at Emelia with annoyance.

"I don't have the time for your childish games," Clarence told the Vulpix.

"Really huh? Then tell me what's on your mind," Emelia lays down and smiles.

Clarence just groans in annoyance and looks at Emelia. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Great!" She shouts excitedly as she jumps on the bed.

"You are aware of the Frostbites, correct?" Clarence asked, in which Emelia stopped her excited behavior and frowns.

"Why are you thinking about the Frostbites in a time like this?" Emelia asked, lowering her head and said, "We are on the run from the Infernos, and the Infernos' enemies are the Frostbites."

"Yes, I know Emelia, but that Glaceon…" Clarence frowns as well as he takes a sip of his tea, "I'm thinking that she's part of the Frostbites."

"How can you tell?" Emelia asked as she jumps off the bed and walks towards Clarence.

"Think about it. She gave us a suspicious look and asked if we're part of the Infernos when we first met her. And don't forget about her interesting ice powers the Serperior told us about, as well as how she is responsible for creating this cold weather in this town. To me, it looks like she's part of the Frostbites," Clarence explained to Emelia, who slowly nods in response.

"I get it. Freezicore is part of the Frostbites, but you saw her, didn't you? She was really nice to us, and she even told us that some Fire Type Pokémon live in this town. Like John the Infernape for example. He lives in this town and he's a Fire Type," Emelia pointed out.

"Yes I know. But still, it still leaves me wondering about Freezicore," Clarence placed his tea cup on the coffee table.

"Should we tell her that we're on the run from the Infernos?" Emelia asked.

"No. This has nothing to do with her. If she's involved, then the other Frostbites will get involved as well and it can lead to complications between the two groups. And if that happens, there will be undying consequences," Clarence explained in a serious tone, which made Emelia shiver in terror.

"Please don't remind me," Emelia runs under the bed and hides there.

"Emelia? Please come out of there. There is nothing you should be afraid of," Clarence told the Vulpix, who then slowly crawled out from under the bed.

"But the Infernos are after us. She'll be involved regardless," Emelia said.

"Argh, you're right. Sooner or later, they'll come here. Damnit!" Clarence shouts in frustration.

"Look, why don't we get some sleep?" Clarence asked as he gets up.

"Okay I guess. But Freezicore should know at least," Emelia then jumps into bed. Clarence nods and crawls into the other bed across Emelia's bed.

"Hey Clarence?"

"Yes?" Clarence answered.

"You think some day, the Infernos and Frostbites will get along?" Emelia asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, it could be possible," Clarence answered.

"I hope it is. That way Fire and Ice Type Pokémon can get along with each other," Emelia said.

"I agree with you. It's better that way," Clarence nods.

"Well, goodnight Clarence."

"Goodnight Emelia."


	3. The Children of the Cold

**Of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Children of the Cold**

* * *

 **3 days, 14 hours and 55 minutes until the events of the Phoenix Temple**

* * *

It was ten o' five in the morning. The sun was shining brightly as the snow in Cationic Village were glowing with the sun's rays. Emelia was looking out the window of the Cationic Inn to see many younger kids having fun in the snow, doing as many fun activities, starting to get jealous of how much fun they were having. She wants to have fun out in the snow herself, and she started eavesdropping on someone's conversation.

"Jessie, are you ready to build snow Pokémon of each other?" A male voice asked.

"You bet. I've been practicing on how to make your likeness with my dad," A female voice answered.

Emelia looks out the window and looks below to see a Pikachu and Sneasel talking to each other, starting to get curious on what they're planning.

"You think the Ice Queen's kids will be at the lake?" The Pikachu asked, looking excited.

"I sure am!" The Sneasel shouts excitedly as well.

Emelia giggles at their conversation, then she gets an idea. She looks over at Clarence to check if he was still asleep. The Typhlosion was still asleep as the little Vulpix quietly walks out the room, and runs down the stairs.

"Hey! Hey! Hold up!" Emelia shouts to the Pikachu and Sneasel, catching their attention and greeted her with friendly smiles.

"Hi there! Are you new to this town?" The Sneasel asked.

"Yes I am! My name is Emelia. What are your names?" Emelia asked.

"Larry. Call me Larry," Larry answered proudly while the Sneasel rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Emelia. My name is Jessie," Jessie introduced.

"We were planning to go to the icy lake to have some fun. Hopefully, we want to hang out with Freezicore's children if they're there," Larry told Emelia.

"Freezicore has kids?" Emelia questioned, letting a big smile of excitement grow on her face.

"You bet. Two kids to be exact. They're so cool. I bet that they'll be just as powerful as their own mom when they grow up. Aurora is the oldest sibling, and she's pretty awesome," Larry explained proudly, in which Jessie giggled.

"Want to join us? We were just about to head there ourselves with our friends, so you want to?" Jessie offered.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Emelia answered excitedly.

"Then come on!" Larry shouts and starts running, with Jessie following. Emelia's smile grew as she follows along with the two friends.

* * *

"HAHA!" A shout of amusement came from Orinesh, who was ice skating on the icy lake with a good balance.

"Be careful not to crash or slip, Orinesh. You're not a Glaceon yet," Aurora warned, looking worried for her younger brother.

"Then why don't you join in on the fun, big sister?" Orinesh asked, doing spin jumps and landing on the ice without slipping.

"Because I'd rather be watching your energetic tail rather than go into the ice," Aurora answered.

"Pfft! What a lame excuse. Come on! The ice is fine!" Orinesh shouted happily, now skating on his front left paw.

"No thank you, brother. I'll be here instead," Aurora said, until she was pushed into the icy lake by a Corphish, sliding on the ice and falling on her stomach.

"Ay, come on Aurora. Just have a little fun," The Corphish said while Aurora was trying to get up, but failed.

"Thanks a lot, Johnny!" Aurora shouted angrily, until she noticed Monica the Chespin skating on the ice with ease just like Orinesh.

"I find it weird on how you can't just easily ice skate here because you're an Ice Type yourself," Monica giggled after saying that as she twirls on one foot like a ballerina.

"Uggh! Even a Grass Type is better than me," Aurora groaned in annoyance as she tries to get up, but failed and falls. Orinesh then approaches her and stops next to her.

"Need help?" Orinesh asked humorously.

Aurora rolled her eye in annoyance, "Please."

Orinesh chuckles, "Look, the only way to keep balance is to take a deep breath, find your balance and take it easy."

"Easy? Take it easy? What do you think this is?" Aurora asked. Orinesh chuckled as he skates away, making Aurora groan in annoyance as she tries to stand up on the snow.

"Ugh! Stupid me. Doesn't even know how to ice skate on your own environment," Aurora complained to herself, almost slipping again until Larry came and helps her stand.

"You know? Your brother is right. Just take it easy and relax. That's how you can ice skate. You're always stressed," Larry smiled as he takes Aurora's front left paw and gently pulls her.

"Ahh! Larry, are you insane?!" Aurora shouted, afraid to slip again.

Larry chuckled and looked at Aurora, "Don't worry. I won't let go until you feel comfortable to ice skate."

"Like that helps with anything," Aurora uttered bluntly, not feeling confident about this. Aurora then looks around and sees Orinesh and Monica ice skating together, Johnny creating a figure eight with all six of his pointed legs, and Jessie using her claws to draw pictures on the ice.

"You're pretty good for a Grass Type," Orinesh commented.

"Says the guy who's not a Glaceon yet," Monica taunted.

"Hey! At least I'm used to this cold weather," Orinesh chuckled as he spin jumps and lands on the ice without slipping.

"At least your mom is the reason why we have this weather," Johnny shot at Orinesh with a bubbly voice, making the said Eevee chuckle.

"You bet! My mom is really awesome! You guys can tell how powerful she can be!" Orinesh boasted proudly.

"Stop bragging Orinesh! Everybody gets it!" Aurora shouts in annoyance, still struggling to ice skate with Larry's help.

While the other kids were having fun, Emelia was sitting by the frozen lake, watching them skate. She's a little afraid to ice skate on the ice for one reason. Due to her being a Fire Type, she's afraid she will melt the ice and make everyone fall in the cold water. She would like to ice skate, but she doesn't want to ruin the fun for everyone either.

"Hey Aurora? Look at me! I'm a master of the ice and king of the cold!" Orinesh shouts excitedly as he continues to ice skate and having a blast. Then he notices Emelia all alone by the frozen lake and frowns, dropping his ears, but then an idea came as he perks up and skates towards her.

Emelia saw Orinesh approaching her as the said Eevee stopped in front of her. "Um….hi there."

"Hey! What are you doing by yourself?" The energetic Eevee asked with a friendly smile.

"Me?" Emelia questioned.

"Yeah you. You're the only one off the ice," Orinesh pointed out.

"Oh...well you know how I'm a Fire Type? Well I'm afraid that I'll melt the ice and make everyone fall in the cold water," Emelia told Orinesh, looking ashamed.

"Pfft! No you won't. This ice is solid and won't melt from fire. It's pretty much immune to fire," Orinesh said, smiling.

"How exactly?" Emelia asked, looking confused.

"My mom has awesome ice powers. Her powers are so awesome that she's immune to fire and the ice she makes are almost indestructible. No fire can melt this," Orinesh explained.

"Your mom? Who's your mom?" Emelia asked curiously.

"You don't know? Really?" Orinesh asked.

"No. I'm new here. I came here yesterday and spent the night here," Emelia said.

"Oh. Well my mom is a Glaceon with awesome ice powers. Her name is Freezicore," Orinesh said proudly, ice skating in a circle.

Emelia widen her eyes when he said that name. She was surprised to hear that Orinesh is Freezicore's son, but then it hit her. Freezicore has two children. So who is the other child?

"So Freezicore is your mom?" Emelia asked.

"Yeah! Can you imagine having a mom with awesome ice powers like this? Or maybe a Fire Type with awesome fire powers to be your mom?" Orinesh asked happily.

"Ooooh, I don't know. I guess that would be cool in a way," Emelia said.

"So come on. The ice is perfectly fine. You won't have to worry about melting it," Orinesh then skates away. Emelia chuckled a bit from how energetic Orinesh is as she looks at the ice. She took one small step on the ice and quickly backs away. The ice didn't melt. She looks back and places her paw back on the ice and left it there for a few moments before she pulled away, seeing that the ice still didn't melt. Orinesh was right. The ice is solid.

Emelia smiled wide as she takes the moment to jump onto the frozen water of the lake and skate after Orinesh, putting her paw in front of him and make him trip.

"Whoa!" Orinesh shouts before he falls on his stomach and laughs a little, "Clever one."

"Hehe, let's have fun together," Emelia ice skates around Orinesh before he gets up and follows her. Then they both stops going in a circle and spin jumps in union, landing without slipping.

"Wow. You're really good," Orinesh smiles.

"So are you. I'm having fun already," Emelia then decided to stand on her front left paw and lift her other paws. She looks over to Orinesh to see that he's doing the exact same trick Emelia's doing.

"You can do that too? This is awesome!" Orinesh smiled.

"Hey? I didn't get your name. What is your name?" Emelia asked as she placed her paws down.

Before Orinesh can answer, he spins around on his front left paw and then places his other paws down, "Name's Orinesh. Nice to meet you."

"Orinesh? Ooooh, that's a nice name. And it's nice to meet you too. Hehe, my name is Emelia," She introduced herself.

"That's a nice name. Say, you want to do a snowball fight?" Orinesh asked, until he was hit in the back of the head by a snowball, making Emelia giggle.

"Asking someone to do a snowball fight, Orinesh?" Johnny asked, holding a snowball.

"Why you little crab…." Orinesh jumps out of the ice and rolled up some snow to make a snowball. Then his tail turned metallic as he used Iron Tail to slap the snowball and make it fly towards Johnny, hitting him in the face as he falls over.

"HA! Take that, crabby!" Orinesh shouts, until he was hit in the face by another snowball. Orinesh shakes the snow off and looks over to see Emelia sitting next to a pile of snowballs.

"What's the matter, Orinesh? Catching a cold?" Emelia asked, smirking.

"Hey!" Orinesh then rolls up three more snowballs and used Iron Tail to make them fly towards Emelia, but Emelia dodged and used an Iron Tail of her own and directly hit Orinesh.

"Hehe, I'm already having fun," Emelia said.

"Somehow I'm bested by another Pokémon," Orinesh laughs and shakes the snow off.

"Orinesh, not another snowball fight. Why must you start one at this time of the day?" Aurora asked, still having Larry's help with ice skating.

"Oh come on. It's fun! It always is a blast!" Orinesh shouted, smiling and jumping around excitedly.

"Ugh. He can be such a handful, right?" Aurora asked Larry.

"How am I supposed to know? The Ice Queen isn't my mom. She's your mom," Larry pointed out the obvious.

"No duh, Sherlock," Aurora blurted out, receiving a laugh from Larry.

"Hey Aurora?" Aurora looked over to see Jessie standing next to a snow Pokémon of Aurora and Orinesh.

"Wow…."

"That's really cool Jessie," Larry said as he skates towards Jessie with Aurora.

"How are you able to make that?" Aurora asked as she steps off of the ice.

"Oh, a little practice with my dad," Jessie answered.

"Jamie Arcement the sculptor?" Aurora asked.

"The one and only in the village," Jessie said, smiling proudly.

"I didn't know he was here. I thought he was living somewhere else," Aurora said.

"Well he does travel a lot, but that doesn't mean he doesn't live with me and my mom. He came back last week after presenting his new sculpture of Zapdos in Fantasia City, with the said Bird of Thunder himself being there," Jessie explained.

"It must be hard for Zapdos to be around us without his buddies, Moltres and Articuno, to support him," Johnny said.

"Yeah. If Moltres and Articuno didn't fight each other many years ago, Zapdos would be around us more often. Well, from what I learned from my mom and dad, the Birds of Ice and Fire agreed to never fight again and they both were sealed away. Hard times, my friends. Hard times," Larry explained with a sound of sorrow in his voice, until he was hit by a pile of snow from a tree, buried under it. Seeing that caught everyone off guard and then laughed at the sudden happening as Larry popped his head out of the snow.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. You know, since we were talking about history, how about we head to the Cationic Library of History?" Larry asked.

"Not a bad idea. Problem is that we can't enter by ourselves without an adult," Monica mentioned, in which everyone groaned in frustration.

"Darn, Monica's right. We can't go in there without some kind of supervision. This stinks," Johnny swipes the snow with his claws.

"Why do we need an adult to enter a simple library?" Emelia asked the group of children.

"There are two reasons why. One is no messing around and being loud in a library, which is pretty much the most obvious. But the other reason is because the books there are rare and historic. They want extreme caution with the books we read since they're one of a kind. Hence on the name, 'Library of History,'" Aurora explained.

"Oh. Well I wouldn't know because this is my first time coming here," Emelia mentioned.

"Why? Where are you from?" Orinesh asked curiously.

"Éclater City," Emelia answered quickly. Everyone gasped in shock after hearing her answer.

"Éclater City? The city infested with Fire Type Infernos?" Aurora asked in shock, only to receive a slow nod from the Vulpix.

"Out of all the places that are here in Unova, why there?" Monica asked, a bit of slight anger in the Chespin's voice.

Emelia looked around to see if anyone else was around, then looks back at the group and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, especially Freezicore, but me and another friend are on the run from the Infernos."

"On the run?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah,"

"Why are you on the run from them? I mean, I know there are a few Fire Types who are against the Infernos-"

"Like the Infernape from the Cationic Inn. What was his name again….oh yeah! John was his name," Orinesh interrupted Aurora.

"...Yes. John is one example. Anyway, back to my question, why are you running from them? I would normally expect Fire Types from Éclater City to be rebellious to anyone because it's the Infernos' main city, but I wouldn't expect someone like yourself or this friend of yours to run away from them. Would you like to explain?" Aurora asked.

With a slow nod from Emelia, showing a bit of reluctance, she sighs, "Okay, it goes out like this,"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _So it was I guess you can say a normal day in Éclater City, with the normal Fire Type neighbors getting outside for work, or training exercises for battles and other stuff adults usually do. But the Infernos were as usual like what Aurora said, rebellious. The mayor of the city was hosting a party for members and, well I'm an orphan, and the Pokémon who run it had no choice but to go, and I had to come along too. It was now 3 pm, and the party was ongoing. It was my first time going to an Inferno party, and my last Inferno party at the same time, and here's the reason why, but I'll get to that later. Anyway, the party was….okay I guess? I met a few new faces who were my age, and was dragged to the party by their parents. We had a few conversations about why we came to the party, what could possibly be talked about in the party, and how the Infernos can be….well you know already. But I learned from these kids that, they hated being there, and that their parents also hated being members of the Infernos. I also learned that there are some adults that hated being members of the Infernos._

" _You're serious?" Emelia asked a Tepig, who was also with a Ponyta, a Numel, and a Magby._

" _Yeah. I heard some members of the Infernos talk about how they hated being members. I know it's a little bizarre, but it's true," Tepig answered._

" _Do you know who?" Emelia asked._

" _That Typhlosion for example," Magby pointed to a Typhlosion sitting at a table, alone and not having a good time. The Typhlosion was wearing a blue bandana and had a bag strapped around his waist, and he also had a bored, unamused look on his face._

 _Emelia took a good look at the Typhlosion before she decided to approach him with caution. The Typhlosion looked over to see Emelia and gave her a small, friendly smile._

" _Um….hi. A few Fire Types told me about-"_

" _Please don't say it out loud. I prefer if you stay quiet about it," The Typhlosion told Emelia calmly, "Pleasure meeting you, little one."_

 _Emelia started to smile a little before she spoke up, "Um, my name is Emelia. I…I'm an orphan here. Um…what's your name?"_

" _Clarence. Pleasure meeting you, Emelia. Now what's a young Vulpix like yourself doing at a place full of rebellious Pokémon?" He asked, still being friendly._

" _I was forced to come. We didn't really have a choice. Why are you here?" Emelia asked, starting to enjoy the conversation she's having with the adult Typhlosion._

 _Clarence chuckled a bit before answering, "Just like you, I as well didn't have a choice. Believe me, I don't like the desires the Infernos have. It's rubbish."_

" _Rubbish?" Emelia questioned, which made Clarence chuckle._

" _It means 'trash' in your way, but in a different definition, meaning you disagree with something or find bad. If you couldn't tell, I'm British. My choice of words differ from yours," Clarence told Emelia, who nods in understanding._

" _Ooooh, that's nice. Pretty cool. So why are you living here if you hate being a member of the Infernos?" Emelia asked._

" _To be frank, I was raised here for most of my life. I was your age when my mum and dad decided to move from our old home to here. Back then, the Infernos wasn't really much of a problem in the city. They host private parties and meetings in secret while those who aren't members lived a daily life. Then one day, that all changed when the leader came to the city. Roman Serafino, the leader of the Infernos. Ruthless, persuasive, and a powerful leadership role. When he came to Éclater City, he made a speech about the morals of the Infernos, and managed to persuade mostly everyone in the city. I say mostly because I wasn't persuaded or convinced, but everyone else was. That is how Éclater City became what it is today. I'm not very fond of it," Clarence explained._

" _Wow, history lesson and meeting new faces. So far, this isn't so bad. I thought that this whole party would be a bust due to so many things the Infernos will be discussing, but getting to know new Pokémon makes up for this," Emelia said as she smiled at Clarence._

" _Heh, I never thought I'd be friends with a young child in an Inferno-hosted party," Clarence said, "You are an interesting child."_

" _Well I wouldn't really say that. I am a bit too much for the orphanage because I'm very energetic," Emelia said with a smile, "But because I'm here, I'd rather not be myself in front of all of these bunch of crazies. It would get me in a lot of trouble."_

" _I can understand. So you're an orphan? Would you rather be with a family, or possibly someone you can look up to?" Clarence asked._

" _I wish. I've been living in the orphanage for all of my life. Janice said that she found me crying with my parents lifeless on the ground and took me in," Emelia said._

" _I see. Well then, the party is going to start. It was nice meeting you, Emelia," Clarence said._

" _Well, alright. Nice meeting you, Clarence," Emelia frowns and walks away._

 _The party lasted for hours until 7 pm. I was really tired and went to sleep. Janice told me the next day that someone wanted to adopt me, which really surprised me. I didn't expect it, but I was really excited that I packed up as quickly as possible. By then when I went outside, I saw Clarence at the front desk, looking at me with a friendly smile. That's when I realized that he was adopting me, and I was so happy. Before I can even walk up to Clarence, Janice whispered into my year, telling me to leave the city before they find out. I was sorta confused at first on what she said, but that's when it hit me. For the Infernos, adopting someone is a rule breaker. It was…I think the word I'm looking for was "illegal." Yeah, that's the one. The Infernos sees adoption as a bad thing. I have no idea why that is, but if they found out, it was going to be bad._

 _Eventually, Clarence took me to his home so that he could pack up to leave. I helped him out with packing food, drinks, materials, and money. Clarence was making sure that nobody was around until it feels safe to leave. As we both left Clarence's home, we were ambushed._

" _Emelia, back away. I'll handle this," Clarence told Emelia as he used Rollout on a Magmar, pushing Magmar back._

" _Grr! You know you're breaking the rules, Clarence old pal!" Magmar shouts as he used Mega Punch on Clarence's stomach, knocking him down._

" _Clarence!" Emelia shouts as she rushed to him. Magmar approached Emelia and grabbed her by the throat, making her struggle to breath._

" _Little girl, little girl. I would spare you, but if he broke the law, then you also broke the law. Now the both of you are coming with me, whether you like it or not!" Magmar shouts as he used Cross Chop at Emelia, blowing her back against a wall. Emelia struggled to get up, but Magmar used Dual Chop to prevent her from getting up._

" _AH!" Emelia screamed in pain as Magmar picked up Emelia by her throat again, until he was hit in the back by a Focus Blast, forcing him to drop Emelia._

" _Leave her alone!" Clarence then used Rollout and hits Magmar in the back, knocking him out as he collapsed on the ground. Clarence then faced Emelia, who was also unconscious, and carefully picks her up with his mouth before fleeing from the unconscious Magmar._

 _Eventually, we escaped the city. Knowing that the Magmar that attacked us would tell Roman Serafino about us, the Infernos will soon be after us to hunt us down. After 4 days, we eventually found this village, which is here. And we settled in, hopefully so that those Infernos won't find us for some time._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Wow. All that really happened?" Johnny asked. Emelia nods, looking ashamed.

"Clarence told me to not tell anyone about this, especially anyone who's part of the Frostbites. Knowing that the Infernos and the Frostbites are mortal enemies, things would be really bad if they get involved in our situation," Emelia explained.

"Hm…if you don't mind me asking, who was the first Pokémon you met when you arrived?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, it was Orinesh's mom, Freezicore. She helped me and Clarence settle in. She was so nice," Emelia answered with a smile, but her smile faltered when she noticed Aurora with her eye widen.

"...Freezicore?"

"Uhh…yeah? Is that a problem?" Emelia asked.

"Freezicore is also my mother," Aurora told Emelia, who gasped.

"Wait, so if you're Freezicore's daughter, and Orinesh is Freezicore's son, then….you two are siblings?" Emelia asked, sounding surprised.

"You bet! And we care for each other even if we fight sometimes," Orinesh said with a smile as he circles around Aurora, while the said Glaceon had an annoyed look on her face.

"Please ignore what he said about us fighting," Aurora told Emelia, who giggled after being told that.

"It's okay. I think it's cute," Emelia giggled.

"It's not cute! It's annoying!" Aurora shouts, slightly blushing until Orinesh hits Aurora with a snowball.

"Eat that, big sis," Orinesh chuckled, then starts running away after Aurora started to chase after him in anger.

"So Emelia, you think you can get Clarence to take us to the Cationic Library of History? He sounds cool to take us there," Jessie asked.

"Yeah. I like him already, even though we haven't met him," Johnny said.

"Well there is one problem. I kinda left the hotel room we were staying when he was still asleep. I think he would be really mad when he finds out," Emelia admitted.

"Uh oh. Somebody is being irresponsible," Larry teased while Emelia rolled her eyes, "I mean, my parents don't really trust me when I'm playing outside, but they know I wouldn't do really stupid decisions."

"Says the Pikachu who almost got really hurt by doing stupid stunts yesterday," Jessie mentioned, turning Larry pale.

"That's not helping, Jessie," Larry said.

"Hehehe, well I guess I can go back to the Cationic Inn and ask Clarence to take us to the Library of History. It wouldn't hurt to ask, but I'm afraid of how he'll react when he finds out I left without asking," Emelia said.

"Just go. We'll be right behind you," Orinesh said while everyone else nods in agreement, even Aurora.

Emelia takes a deep breath and nods, "Alright."

* * *

At the Cationic Inn, Larry and the other kids were waiting at the lobby for Emelia to come down, wondering if she is even allowed to go with them and to have Clarence come. It's been twenty minutes since Emelia went upstairs. They were wondering what's taking her so long. Maybe Clarence is mad at Emelia for leaving without his permission?

Emelia then comes down stairs, with a smile on her face as she faces the group.

"Well…" Larry said after a moment of silence.

"He was pretty mad for me leaving without him knowing, but he agreed to take us," Emelia answered, then the group cheered.

"So where is he?" Aurora asked.

"He's getting his stuff ready before we go. Won't be too long," Emelia answered.

"That's good. Oooh, if he's really nice like you said, I can't wait to meet him!" Johnny shouts in excitement.

"I wonder what we'll find in the Library of History. Maybe all sorts of exciting history of the world," Monica thought out loud, in which everyone got more excited.

"Emelia? These are your new friends?" Emelia looked over to see Clarence walking down the stairs.

"Yep! Clarence, meet Larry the Pikachu, Jessie the Sneasel, Johnny the Corphish, and Monica the Chespin. Oh, and meet Freezicore's children of the cold, Aurora the Glaceon and Orinesh the Eevee," Emelia introduced.

"Freezicore's children?" Clarence questioned.

"Yup! That's us! Me and my sister are well known in this town other than my awesome mom!" Orinesh shouts excitedly, while Aurora rolled her eye.

"Orinesh, enough with the bragging already. Everyone gets it already," Aurora said.

"Young child?" Clarence asked Aurora.

"What? Me?" Aurora asked.

Clarence chuckled, "I meant your brother."

"Oh. Yeah. He's six. I'm fourteen. He can be a bit too much to handle for a small child," Aurora said, slightly blushing.

"He's six years old. How convenient, I'm also six years old!" Emelia shouts in excitement.

"Really? That's awesome! I think you and I will be great friends," Orinesh said, smiling at Emelia.

"Alright everyone. The library is not going to come to you. Are you ready?" Clarence told the group.

"Yes sir!" The group shouts excitedly. After that was said, and with the help of Aurora, Clarence started leading the group to the Cationic Library of History.

* * *

Up at the hill of Cationic Village, Freezicore was watching over the whole village, making sure nothing goes wrong and no threats are seen around the village. Since her children were out having fun with the other kids, she wants to be sure no threats can be seen. She felt her left ear twitch as she turns around to her home, trying to get a good reading. She then heard the sound of wind coming from her home, but it wasn't regular cold wind. It was something else. She then slowly walks inside her home and felt the wind getting closer as she heads for her room. She opens the door, and in the center of her room was a frost form of a Mamoswine.

"Jokull?" Freezicore called out.

"Freezicore? If you are hearing this message, we are having an important meeting. We have a problem involving the Infernos. We will be there tomorrow. Come alone," the frost form of Jokull informed.

"The Infernos? Come alone?" Freezicore questioned.

"I'll answer your questions when you arrive. The four admins of the Frostbites will be there as well. I'll see you tomorrow, Ice Queen," the frost Jokull then dissolved as Freezicore was left both confused and concerned.

"A meeting with the Frostbites? Why is that? And what are the Infernos up to this time?" Freezicore asked herself. But she ignored it for now and leaves the house to go find Aurora and Orinesh.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
